


Sink or Swim

by DragonRiderSayomi



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Day 2, Day At The Beach, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FFXV Week4, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Major Character Injury, Promptis if you squint, With A Twist, ffxv week, more like gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi
Summary: Prompto finally gets Ignis to relent to a day at the beach. However unbeknownst to the group, a storm approaches. And what was suppose to be a stress-free fun day-turns into the opposite when a certain someone is caught at the wrong place and the wrong time.





	Sink or Swim

**Author's Note:**

> Day two for FFXVWeek
> 
> Prompt: A Day at the Beach
> 
> My first and only fanfic entry for FFXV~ Cause wow this one took it out of me. I'm still scraping the rusties off of writing so I hope you all enjoy. I'm really excited to share this one with you <3

“You’re serious? We’re really gonna do this?”

“For the third time…yes”

“Hey man, just checking I heard you right.” 

“I assure you that your ears are functioning properly.” The disgruntled man started to regret finally giving in to the younger’s proposition.

 _Just one day, Ignis. You know…for some R &R._  
  
We have too many duties to be off playing around

_  
Aww but it will be good for us, I swear. We’ll be back at 100%!_

_…Fine, but just one day. That’s it._

_  
YES! You’re the best Iggy!_

Ignis sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that morning. The four had been running themselves ragged lately, so maybe a day at the beaches of Galdin Quay would be good for all of them. Noctis and Gladio had taken a backseat in the argument between Ignis and Prompto, if you could call it that, but they had readily agreed with Prompto’s idea. A day at the beach it was. They loaded up with supplies at their latest rest stop and headed on down to Galdin.

“Prompto if you bounce any higher off your seat, you are going to fly right out of the car and I’m not turning around.”

The gunner stopped in his motions and turned to their driver.

“Sorry Iggy. It’s just I can’t remember the last time I was on a beach! Sun, sand, and the ocean all waiting for us…not to mention all the beautiful ladies!” His eyes sparkled at that last part.

The Prince spoke up for the first time during this whole fiasco. “I thought you were in love with Cindy?” Prompto turned towards the man in the back seat.

“Well…a guy can dream can’t he? He placed his hands behind his head and relaxed back into the seat. A fourth voice rose up from the back.

“With that scrawny body I doubt you’ll have to worry about any onlookers.” Prompto spun to comment when he noticed the raven snickering, but Gladio beat him in making a remark.

“Same goes to you, Highness.”

“Hey I have muscles! You just…can’t always see ‘em…”

“Right of course. I didn’t realize you had to go on a scavenger hunt to find them.”

This banter between the boys continued as the ride to Galdin seemed to drag on. Ignis sighed just one more time for good measure.

 

_I’m surrounded by idiots_

* * *

 

Finally arriving at their destination, Ignis pulled up the Regalia into one of the open spots and parked the car. He hadn’t even shut off the car before the blond had bolted out from the passenger side and made his way to the trunk. He grabbed his things, ran to an available stall, and changed into his swimwear before anyone could say, ‘Chocobo’. The remaining three chuckled at his eagerness, but nonetheless, followed him in changing and finding a spot on the sandy beaches. They had brought an umbrella and a couple of towels to lie out on the sand.

Gladio called out after setting his things up. “Hey Noct, race you to that tree there, or are you too scrawny to compete with me?”

“Pfft you’re kidding, right? You don’t stand a chance.”

“Loser helps with dinner?”

“It’s on.” And the two went speeding off, kicking up sand all over their towels.

“…because that would be such a bad thing, no?” Ignis spoke aloud to no one in particular.

 

Obviously, there was no answer.

 

Down closer to the beach, Prompto was in absolute heaven when he found the rental shop and realized they had giant Chocobo floaties to take out on the water. Akin to a kid in a candy shop, he stood in the line to acquire one of these acclaimed items, along with kids half his age. When it was finally his turn, he grabbed for the Chocofloat and ran back as fast as he could to show the guys. Ignis was calmly reading through a new book while Gladio and Noctis had just gotten back from their little race. By the look on Noct’s face, it was obvious the shield had claimed victory. 

“Guys! Guys, you’ll never believe what I found! Look!” he shouted out while showing off his floatie. “It’s a Chocobo! Noct, come try it out with me.” The blonde all but begged his best friend.

However the aforementioned raven collapsed onto his towel and spread out. “Maybe another time Prom. I need a nap…”  
  
“Aww but we just got here.” Gladio was already laughing at the Prince’s misfortune.

“If that little sprint tired you out, then the kingdom’s in worse shape then I originally thought.”

Unintelligible grumbles came from Noct’s direction that vaguely sounded like a ‘shut up’.

Prompto pouted during the exchange and spun to take his leave. “Come join me when you wake up,” he called over his shoulder and took off towards the water.

 

* * *

“Well I’m not going to let them ruin my fun at our one day in the sun…Hey that rhymed!” Prompto smiled at his rhyme as he slid deeper and deeper into the water. It now came up to his chest, so he held the float underneath him and climbed on. From there, he leaned back and positioned himself until he found an amiable arrangement. Looking up at the sky, he took a deep breath and could practically taste the salt in his mouth.

_Wish I could bring my camera out here. Some beautiful shots to be had. Don’t wanna risk losing it thought._

Thinking back, he remembered a time when him and Noct talked about this moment right now.

_You’ve really never seen the ocean?_

_Not like there’s one just outside our window, Noct._

_Yeah, but…it’s the ocean. Prime vacationing spot, right?_

_Yes let’s pack our bags and run to Galdin before the teacher gets back._

_Not right now…and I do have a car, idiot. One day, I’ll take you there and you can get some good shots for the papers._

 

Closing his eyes, he smiled at the memory. Noct had caught him off guard that day with the amount of sincerity his proposition carried. He’d have to remember to get those pictures when he got back to the beach, for his camera was never far from his person. Letting his body relax, he lost track of time. He opened his eyes to see that he’d come a pretty good ways out now. He could barely make out Ignis, Gladio, and Noctis in the distance. But maybe…if the blond had looked the other direction, he would have noticed the darkening of the clouds.

 

 Maybe things would have turned out differently?

 

* * *

 

Ignis took one look at the sky once he noticed a pickup in the speed of the wind.

“I’m not liking the look of those clouds. Perhaps we should head back to the car.”

The shield followed the direction of the other’s gaze. “I agree, and it looks like we aren’t the only ones coming to that conclusion.”

Just as Gladio said, many other beach goers were packing up their stuff and heading back to either the hotel or their vehicles. The larger man shook the Prince awake. 

Tiredly, Noctis looked around. “What’s going on?” he asked the two.

“Storm’s coming. Time to pack up.” Gladio replied.

“Mhm. Where’s Prompto?” The older two freeze at the question.

“Shit I forgot he’s still out on the water. He’d know to come back at the first sign of storm, right? Gladio looked around hopefully. It didn’t appear that Prompto had come back yet. The three looked out onto the sea to see if they could spot their spiky blond haired friend. No such luck.

“Gladio, Noct—see if you can locate him and get him back here before things take a turn for the worst. I’ll gather up our stuff and see if I can find a lifeguard somewhere around here in case things do get ugly.” Gladio and Noctis nodded and headed towards the water to find Prompto.

 

 _Please be okay._ Their thoughts echoed one another’s.

* * *

The once gentle rocking of the waves progressively became rougher and larger. Prompto had also noticed the increase in wind and realized what the other’s had feared.

_Yeah those clouds look none too friendly._

Looking back once more at the beach, he could see people leaving the area. _Good idea_. He thought sullenly. Suddenly, over the crashing of the waves, he heard it. Very quiet, but growing louder by the second. He stopped moving and held his breath to better place what the sound was.

_There it was again._

Finally, he was able to make it out—a child. It was the cry of a child who had been separated from his parents. Prompto frantically looked around and his eyes caught on a small, yellow, beginner’s board, bobbing up and down with the rise and fall of the surrounding waves.

_Crap! He needs help._

Looking around, the kid was farther out then even Prompto himself was. By now the waves were strong enough to knock the kid off the board he desperately clung to. Prompto steeled himself and swam towards him as fast as he could, before the waves could get any worse. However, Leviathan was not hearing any of the pleas Prompto sent her way on his swim to his target. He finally made it out to the child and grasped him tightly between his arms.

“I got you! Just hold tight to me and I’ll bring you back to shore, okay?” He spoke quickly to the child who mumbled something back and clung to Prompto’s chest. It was now starting to rain and the waves were growing ever higher. He could start to feel the tendril of fear creep into his heart as yet another wave took him and the boy under.

_I need to get back NOW_

He once again swam to the surface and coughed out some water. “Hang in there kid we’re almost there, okay?

_We aren’t_

_“_ We’ll be back in no time at all! 

_What if we can’t make it back in time?_

Prompto shook away the thoughts mentally and physically. _I don’t have the energy to waste on useless thoughts._ Revitalized, he took off once more for the shore. The rain was now coming down harder then before and the two boys found themselves tossed around like a couple of ragdolls. Nevertheless, Prompto’s grip on the boy didn’t loosen once. He would not go back on his word.

 

However, the Astrals had a different plan.

Despite swimming with everything he had, it seemed to Prompto that the shore wasn’t getting any closer. Stopping to catch his breath was his first mistake. Abruptly and without warning, a wave slammed into them and pulled them even deeper under. Prompto blacked out for just a second, but then urgently tried to swim up…but…where was up? Slowly running out of air, he attempted to calm down and reorient himself. He found his direction and swam once more to the surface. Just as they reached the top, another wave came crashing down on the pair before they could take a full breath.

_Down_

_Down_

_Down farther they sunk._

Prompto struggled to bring his eyes open. All he saw was a shallow light from above and the child still somehow in his grip despite the battle against the waves. Seeing the child’s eyes closed, the blond realized he must have been knocked out by that last wave. 

_There’s not much time then._

Feeling himself slipping into a similar state, he knew he must make his decision quickly or they were both going to drown. And knowing the guys, at least one of them was trying to locate him at this moment. His chest tightened with the need for oxygen that it wasn’t receiving. With the last remaining bit of his energy, he shoved the kid as hard as he could towards the surface.

_I leave the rest to you guys…_

With one last longing look at the light from above, he closed his eyes.

_…_

_I’m so tired._

_Everything is heavy._

_So…very tired._

_I think…I’ll…sleep now._

* * *

 

“PROMPTOOO! PROMPTO CAN YOU HEAR ME?!” The shield shouted as loud as he could while Noctis scanned every direction for that telltale spiky blond hair. Ultimately, the Prince saw something in the distance. It was the Chocofloat Prompto had gone out on earlier. A stab of guilt went right through Noctis’s core.

_If I would have went with him…this…this wouldn’t have happened!_

Shoving those thoughts away he shouted out, “Gladio! Look over there!” Gladio followed the direction of Noct’s finger to see the bright yellow floatie fighting the waves unsuccessfully. The two of them raced over towards it as it was there best chance at finding their friend. Just as they started to survey the area, a small body bobbed up from below. With haste, Gladio scooped up the small child and put his ear to the boy’s chest.

“He’s still breathing! Kid…hey kid! Where is Prompto?! WHERE IS HE?!” The shield gave the kid a good shake before Noctis hit him on the arm.

“Cut that out! The kid’s out cold and you’re not making it any better. We don’t have time for this.” Glancing around quickly, Noct had a sudden thought.

_If the waves out here are enough to throw even Gladio around then how was this kid just..no. Prompto don’t tell me you—_

“Damn it!” Gladio didn’t even have a second to react to Noctis’s outbreak before said man dove quickly under the water. Deeper and deeper, Noctis swam until he saw that familiar spike of blond hair from below. He raced as fast as his legs would permit him and reached out to grab his friend’s arm. Grasping it firmly he pulled Prompto to him and sped back towards the surface. 

Gasping for air when he finally did, he was greeted by Ignis and a lifeguard aboard a small speeder boat. Gladio and the child were already aboard and it appeared as if the kid had regained consciousness. Noctis pushed Prompto towards the lifeguard’s extended hand and climbed aboard himself. 

Rushing over to Prompto’s motionless body, he threw himself to his side. 

“Come on Prom. Come on back to us! We aren’t done yet!” Noctis could feel the hot sting of tears prickling along his eyes as he pounded helplessly against the blond’s chest. Ignis gave Gladio a look and the shield bent down to pull Noctis away from him. The lifeguard immediately took his place and started doing CPR. He started barking commands over his shoulder to the other person in the boat, but most of it was static noise to the Prince.

_Call an ambulance to meet us on shore._

_We need to get him to the hospital STAT._

_Unknown time under._

_Unresponsive._

Noctis wasn’t sure what happened afterwards. He just remembered clinging on to Gladio like he forgot how to walk. They made it back to shore and Prompto was carted off into the ambulance waiting for them and rushed to the nearest hospital. Noctis, Gladio, and Ignis followed close behind in the Regalia. They arrived in time to see the EMT’s dashing Prompto in to the hospital. However, when they tried to follow, they were stopped midway by a couple of nurses.

“I’m sorry sirs, but we can’t allow anyone past this point. If you could please take a seat in the—“ She never got to finish her sentence as Noctis cut her off.

“And do what? WAIT?! That’s my best friend in there and he—“ The glowering man’s breath hitched for just a moment. “He’s not breathing and I need to be in there. I need to help him! Please…” Noctis’s whole body was shaking at this point. He couldn’t see straight and he could barely hold himself upright. 

“I know you’re worried for your friend, but I’m sorry you’ll have to wait out here.” She replied back to his outburst.

The advisor recognized the look in the younger man’s face and deftly put his hand on Noctis’s shoulder.

 “She’s right you know. There isn’t much we can do for him at this point. It’s up to the doctors now.” Ignis spoke quietly. Off to the side, Gladio steeled himself. He knew he needed to be strong for both Noctis and Prompto, but the truth was he felt the same as Noctis. The need to be in that room. The urge to yell and cry and hit something came over him, but he would not relent. His hands clenched underneath him as he watched Ignis lead Noctis towards the waiting room. To wait.

And wait they did.

The hours seemed to drag on by as Noctis’s conscience condemned him for every move. He was plagued with thoughts of where he went wrong. What he could have done better. Questions of ‘what if’ and ‘why didn’t you’ tore at him. Things couldn’t be any worse.

Obviously the Prince hadn’t learned his lesson in regards to this question. The Astrals weren’t done with him yet.

The doors to the ER waiting room slide open as a woman and child burst on through. The kid points in the direction of Noctis and his friends and the woman rushes over.

“It’s you! Thank you so much for saving my son. He means everything to me and I don’t know what happened out there, but he was separated from me after I took my eyes off him for one second, but th—" 

Noctis didn’t hear the rest. His ears started ringing and his vision went white. He turned to face the two newcomers. To throw the blame of Prompto’s condition at them. To accuse this mother of negligence that could cost his best friend his life.

Ignis was already reaching for him when suddenly…he stopped. Gladio and Ignis were still looking between him and the mother with concerned eyes. Noctis slowly put his head in his hands and leaned against his knees, hiding his tears. He spoke out very softly.

“…It wasn’t me ma’am. My friend saved your son and we are currently waiting to hear back on his condition.” He would not place the blame on these two individuals. He would not let this event weigh down on the boy Prompto protected and saved. He couldn’t do that. Not to these two. And not to his best friend.

The woman gasped audibly at the news that her son’s savior was currently being worked on. “I am so sorry. I had no idea. If there’s anything I can do to help, just let me know.” Noctis shook his head. 

“No. I don’t think there is.”

 

* * *

Whoever had said that no news is good news had obviously never sat in a hospital waiting room awaiting news on the status of a person they cared for. The sun had now set in the sky, but there was still not a peep out of any of the hospital staff on Prompto’s condition. That changed when a man wearing a white lab coat stepped out from behind the doors. The three brothers instantly stood up and ran to him.

“How is he doing? Is he okay?” Words poured out uncontrollably from Noctis’s mouth as he tried to discern any clues about Prompto off this man’s face.

 However, what he saw did not bode well. The man looked disheartened as he looked at Noctis.

“I’m…sorry, but it appears that Mr. Argentum was unconscious for too long in the water. He didn’t make it. I’m sorry.” The doctor looked away from the three, not being able to take in their expressions.

_No_

_This can’t be happening._

“Wha-what do you mean he didn’t make it? You were in there for HOURS, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING?!” Noctis snapped and this time, not even Ignis could stop him.

“I am so sorry for your loss. Is there any family in the area we could speak to?” Noctis just gaped at the man. 

“Family? WE are his family! ‘Sorry for your loss’…do you have ANY idea what it feels like or is this just another person you couldn’t save on your list?!” This time Gladio reached forward to pull the raven-haired boy back. “Noct, that’s enough.”

Noctis turned to Gladio to tell him off, but that white-coated man was speaking again.

“I…uh..only ask because we need to check if your friend was a registered organ donor. But please excuse my crassness. That’s not what you want to hear right now.”

Noctis felt heavy all of a sudden and leaned against Gladio just as he did on the beach. He couldn’t take this. He thought he could be strong earlier when his mind played out all of the possible conclusions, but this was just too much. The shield led him away as Ignis stayed to talk to the doctor about his previous question and tell him yes, Prompto was indeed a registered organ donor.

_Why? Why do they care?_

Noctis tried paying attention to Ignis and Gladio’s conversation, but found he was fading in and out of understanding it, only catching bits and pieces. 

_…on their way…_

_Can’t move him yet…_

_Keeping him alive for his organs._

The final ruling was that Prompto was brain dead and a candidate for organ harvesting. _To help someone else live out their life, huh?_

That’s just like Prompto. Even in death he is trying to help another. They asked if they wanted to see him, but Noctis couldn’t bring himself to. He didn’t want his last image of Prompto to be lying on a hospital bed, hooked up to a hundred different kinds of machines. That was his excuse anyways. Maybe he was just a coward who couldn’t look his friend in the face knowing he failed him.

Another hour went by. Only thirty more minutes until the harvesters arrive. Noctis was staring absentmindedly at the white walls of the hospital. When out of nowhere, he sees all different types of hospital staff go running by him. Well, it’s a hospital that’s to be expected right? The overhead speaker also goes off with a message for ‘Dr. Briston’ to report to T-1 immediately. 

_But that’s Prompto’s room? Why would anyone need to go in there?_

Noctis snapped his attention over to Gladio and Ignis to find them arriving at the same conclusion he had. However, after asking the front desk what was happening behind closed doors, they were treated with the same answer as before: ‘I’m sorry you’ll have to wait out here.’ Noctis’s dislike for hospitals was growing by the minute.

More bustling around and more waiting helplessly on the outside were driving the trio insane. Even the calm and collected Ignis was starting to show outward signs of frustration. Eventually, the same man who had told them their comrade was brain dead strode out into the waiting room with a look of disbelief on his face.

 

“He…he responded. He came back.”

 

* * *

_He came back._

Those three words had changed everything. They were finally able to go see Prompto, and while he was still unconscious, his vital signs were back where they should be. He had inexplicably responded to the treatment they were giving him, which considering they were only trying to keep his organs well and intact, was extremely remarkable.

Looking through the window into the room, Noctis could see his friend sleeping peacefully. _You took the little they gave you and made the most of it, eh Prompto?_

A report from the physician went into details on what had occurred and how he could possibly come back from something like that, but Noctis caught the other nurses whispering about the case and they all said the same thing.

_It was like a miracle._

Hours later, Prompto woke up feeling sore all over and tried remembering what had happened. Gazing around the room he recognized as a hospital, he found his three comrades all sleeping in some position: Ignis was dozing off in a chair with armrests where he currently had his elbows on, Gladio was sprawled out the best he could on the small couch by the window, and Noctis had pulled up a chair next to his bed and had his head on Prompto’s bed.

_Water._

_I remember a lot of water everywhere. And a child…_

_…_

_Oh…did I drown?_

Prompto still felt a little groggy, but being surrounded by his closest friends, his brothers, made everything hurt just a little less.

  _Wonder how long I’ve been here?_

He shook Noctis’s shoulders gently. Figures the boy could sleep anywhere…

 

“Psst…Noct. That doesn’t look too comfortable. Want me to scoot over?” Prompto whispered as to not wake the other two. Remembering the promise he had made to his friend some time ago, the blond looked back at Noctis.

 

“By the way I totally didn’t get any pictures…sorry ‘bout that. Noct? Why are you tearing up? Astrals how long was I out? I—” He never got to finish what he was going to say because at that moment the Prince leapt out of his chair to embrace his friend and Gladio and Ignis were startled awake by the commotion.

 

There had never been a happier group of humans than the trio of men who stood around the fourth they had almost lost.

**Author's Note:**

> WOWZA that was the longest fic I have ever managed to write...I know it doesnt seem like much, but its a huge accomplishment for me. One thing I do want to say...I originally went into this fic planning to make it as angsty as I could and to kill Prompto off at the end, however, that being said, I was influenced by a real event that had happened in my life.  
> As some of you know, I work at a hospital and I get to see and hear about all the crazy stuff that comes in. One such case was a young man who had been brought in in terrible conditions. They pronounced him brain dead and asked one of his family members if he was an organ donor. She told them yes and soon enough, the company who deals with the stuff was on their way to the hospital. About an hour later, something crazy happened. The man became responsive. (spike in pulse, pressure, etc could have been a number of things) The medical group had to switch tactics from preserving this man's organs to saving his life. It was amazing. So after that I decided to change up the ending a little~ Hope you all enjoyed this one.~ Thanks for the read and lemme know what you think <3


End file.
